90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat
Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat is the 3rd episode of Season 2 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis MEET THE LOVER – Annie (Shenae Grimes) is humiliated that the entire school received her sext message and is on a mission to reveal Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) as the sender of the revealing photo. Harry (Rob Estes) and Debbie (Lori Loughlin) attempt to discuss Annie's situation but the conversation only causes more tension, leading Harry to open up to Kelly (Jennie Garth) about his family problems. Dixon (Tristan Wilds) meets his dream girl, Sasha (guest star Mekia Cox, "Bones") and sparks immediately begin to fly, though he fails to reveal his true age. Silver (Jessica Stroup) continues to get over Dixon while Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) and Navid (Michael Steger) deal with Teddy's (guest star Trevor Donovan, "Days of Our Lives") presence in their life. Liam (Matt Lanter), fed up with the lies between Naomi and Annie, retreats to his garage to work on a mysterious project. The gang joins Teddy on his father's yacht for an afternoon of ocean-filled drama. Summary After those photos have been exposed to the entire school, things have been very awkward for Annie. Teddy is convinced he's seen Annie before, but then embarrassingly realises she's the girl from the photo. People are giving her weird looks and someone painted "slut" on her locker. Annie confronts Naomi, who denies sending out the pictures and blows her off, and Silver and Adriana leave with her. Silver gives Dixon back a box of his things and things are officially ended. Dixon tells his parents the truth about why he punched Mark. Debbie is disappointed in Annie for giving in to Mark. She tells her that if you're going to be sexually active with a guy that you don't care about, it's not going to hurt his reputation, it's going to hurt hers. After Annie makes a remark about Debbie's "Lack of sexual experiences", Harry overtakes as the parent and grounds Annie. Debbie is annoyed that Harry stepped in when she can handle it herself. Later, Dixon meets a girl at a pizza place who is a DJ. They really hit it off and he invites her to a party on Teddy's dad's yacht. Unfortunately she has a gig that same day and turns him down... but they make a date for the following night. Navid shows Adriana a video he made, apologizing for his poor behavior toward Teddy, and their relationship is solidified Harry has a chat with Kelly about Annie. Kelly tells him that she shouldn't have grounded him; having the whole school see her picture is punishment enough. At the party, Annie decides to stop letting Naomi get away with things. Annie invites Mark to the yacht party. In front of Silver, Annie makes Mark tell the story of Naomi stealing his phone. Annie does this in attempts to regain Silver's friendship. Disgusted by the drama, Silver gets up and leaves, refusing to speak to anyone. Naomi tells her that while she may have won this little battle, the war is far from over. Debbie is impressed for Harry un-grounding Annie and letting her go to the party. Harry tells her that after talking with Kelly, he realises that she's been through enough. He says Kelly is smart and knows what's right as she is a guidance councilor. Debbie is thunder struck: Harry couldn't hear that from her, but Kelly said the exact same thing and it comes through loud and clear. Later, Annie approaches Naomi and tells her that she and Liam were hooking up the entire time they were together. Liam tries to stop her from lying, but Annie keeps talking. She even tells her they were laughing at her behind her back. Annie, to get back at Naomi, tells her that everyone that loves Naomi ends up loving her more. Ethan, Liam... This comment gets to Naomi, and she walks away defeated. Silver overhears this exchange and is not happy with Annie. The girl Dixon met previously in the episode, Sasha, was DJing at the party. Dixon pretended to be older than he actually is, and that he is a music executive. Silver and Navid play along with this lie. Navid remains suspicious of Adriana and Teddy's relationship. He falls seasick and Teddy tries to help him out. Navid admits he doesn't like him and thinks he's a sleaze because of the two girls Teddy talked about in his interview. Turns out Teddy wasn't even the guy who slept with those girls. It was his room mate's, a scholarship student (Later revealed to be Tripp in season 3) Teddy just covered up with him. Navid realises that Teddy is a good guy after all. He tells Ade that they should hang out with him soon, unaware Teddy just tried to kiss her after a deep conversation. Naomi walks in on Silver standing in front of a mirror. Silver had Dixon's name tattooed on her hip which she is getting removed. Silver explains that she overheard what Annie said to her, and in light of her cruelty, can't blame Naomi for what she did. Frustrated by Annie, Naomi and Jen, Liam arrives home to blow off some steam. He is looking at blueprints and begins to work on a mysterious project. Harry is secretly talking to Kelly online with Debbie in the room. They've even agreed to talk and have lunch together. Meanwhile, Dixon convinces Navid to let him borrow his Lamborghini. Sasha is impressed and wants to take it for a test drive. Dixon hesitates, but gives in. After all, it doesn't take long to get back to Beverly Hills. Too bad it's the weekend and Sasha has other plans: she's taking him to Napa. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Special Guest Stars :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Blake Hood as Mark Driscoll :Mekia Cox as Sasha Quotes :''Kelly – All I can say is, I am glad there were no camera phone things when I was here, because, you know...'' :''Harry – You were pretty crazy, huh?'' :''Kelly – I uh, I pretty much foreshadowed the whole Girls Gone Wild craze'' Trivia Opening Tagline: Silver *This marks the start of Debbie and Harry's conflict *The Episode title "Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat" is a song featured in the Broadway hit musical "Guys & Dolls" (1950). *'Allusions': Dixon: My next women is gonna be all about the D-Man. I gonna find me a female Dixon. Navid: Okay, I'm picturing the start of a very bad Tyler Perry flick. Tyler Perry is a director and actor. In many of his projects, including the 2009 movie I Can Do Bad All by Myself, Perry plays a loud African-American female character named Madea *Dixon: Of all the pizza joints, in all the towns, in all the world, you just had to walk into mine. Sasha: Oh my God, Casablanca... This is a variation of a famous quote by Humphrey Bogart from the 1942 movie Casablanca. The actual quote was "Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine." Music *"DJ" by Amanda Blank *"Baptized in Blacklight" by Kenna *"Bassment Party" by The Cool Kids *"Get Together" by Standing Shadows *"Hell Yeah" by Christian George *"It's Your Touch" by The Black Ghosts *"Poison" by Bel Biv Devoe *"Red Light Love" by Those Darlins *"Reminder (RAC Remix)" by Honeythieves *"Soft Kill" by Taxi Doll *"Take It Like a Big Girl" by Blackcowboy *"The Plan" by Kite In The Air *"Wanted" by Jessie James *"We Run LA" by Dr. Hollywood Photos 203saomi.jpeg 90210-tv-103.jpg michael-steger-in-una-scena-dell-episodio-sit-down-you-re-rocking-the-boat-di-90210-132219.jpg 203dasha.jpeg teddy-and-adrianna-photo.png 203tade.jpeg 203annie.jpeg silvernaomiboatCW2009michaeldesmond(1).jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 2